1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Point-Of-Sale (POS) system, more particularly to a POS system bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Point-Of-Sale (POS) system, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M276273, has a computer main module that includes a computer housing, and a plurality of electronic components disposed in the computer housing, and a display connected pivotally to the computer housing.
However, because the overall structure of the POS system is bulky, it is difficult to transport the POS system. Further, the possibility of expanding either the computer main module or the display is difficult. Moreover, the display is usually connected pivotally to the computer housing a complicated hinge structure, so that the cost incurred is high.